1. Field of Invention
The presently disclosed and claimed inventive concept(s) relates to a method for wrapping a floral grouping, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to a method for wrapping a floral grouping which includes forming a wrapper about the floral grouping and securing the wrapper about the floral grouping with a preformed sleeve.